The Sky's Embrace
by Drexan
Summary: Every time she saw him she wished to be in his embrace, will there ever be a time when her wish comes true. Set after the return to the past. TsunaXHaru. Rated M for lemon later on.
1. A Couple?

A Couple?

(Chapter 1)

It was hard to believe just a few days ago Tsuna and his friends had been sent into the future to battle Byakuran. It was hard to believe because today had started just like every other day to Tsuna.

It was Sunday and Tsuna had overslept again and now his mother had just called him from downstairs, he immediately got up with the realization that he was once again late for school. He clumsily put his school uniform on and rushed downstairs to get breakfast.

He then grabbed some toast and ran out the door screaming about being late. After running for a while he finally found his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto, waiting for him.

"Good morning Tenth" Gokudera greeted.

"Hey Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted.

"Sorry I'm late" Tsuna apologized, panting heavily.

"No problem Tenth" Gokudera said. "Let's go"

"Ok" Both Tsuna and Yamamoto agreed.

Just as they started to walk to school heard a very familiar, high pitched and loud feminine squeal. They all stopped in their tracks but only Tsuna recognized the sound and turned around just to be tackled to the ground by none other than Haru.

"Good morning Tsuna-san" Haru greeted cheerfully while lying on top of Tsuna.

"H-Ha-Haru?" Tsuna stuttered, blushing.

"What the hell are you doing to the Tenth?" Gokudera asked furiously while Yamamoto laughed.

"Can't Haru hug Tsuna-san?" Haru asked innocently.

"N-not in the mi-middle of the street" Tsuna said.

Just when Tsuna thought his day couldn't get any worse, it did.

"You two make a cute couple" Somebody said.

They all adverted their eyes to where the voice came from and there stood the last person Tsuna wanted to see him like that, Kyoko.

"K-Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna stuttered. "T-this isn't what it looks like"

"Hahi, did you hear that Tsuna-san, we look like a couple" Haru cheered.

"Stupid woman, get off the Tenth right now" Gokudera ordered.

Haru then reluctantly got off Tsuna and they both got up and dusted themselves off while Yamamoto and Kyoko laughed at Gokudera's bad mood.

"So, Kyoko…" Yamamoto started. "What are you doing here this late, you're usually already at school"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something" Kyoko said.

"About what?" Tsuna asked.

"Well tomorrow is my birthday so I wanted to invite you all" Kyoko explained.

"Tomorrow? But I don't have anything to give you" Haru said.

"I don't need you to give me anything, I would just like to see you there" Kyoko said. "Also it's a formal party. What do you say?"

"Haru would love to go" Haru cheered.

"S-sure" Tsuna accepted.

"If the Tenth's going, I'm going" Gokudera said.

"Sounds like fun, where is it?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to get to school" Kyoko panicked.

They all realized they were probably going to be late so they started running as fast as they could to their schools. After arriving late they sat down and waited until lunch when they all met and together so that Kyoko could tell them about the party.

* * *

After school, Kyoko and Haru were walking home together.

"Haru is so excited" Haru cheered. "Haru has a new dress Haru wanted to try out"

"I can't wait to see it" Kyoko said.

"Haru just hopes Tsuna-san notices Haru" She wished.

"I'm sure he will" Kyoko reassured her. "And if you want I could…"

"Could what?" Haru asked.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see" Kyoko answered.

* * *

Back with Tsuna, he had told his mm about Kyoko's party, and since it would be on a Saturday she agreed to let him go. After wards Tsuna went upstairs to set his clothes for the party.

"I can't wait for tomorrow, Kyoko-chan will probably wear a dress too" He said.

"Are you sure she really is the one you want to see in a dress?" Reborn asked sneaking up on Tsuna.

"R-Reborn, what do you mean?" Tsuna asked.

"Tell me Tsuna, what do you think of Haru?" Reborn asked.

"Haru?"

"She would make a great wife for the leader of the Vongola" Reborn explained.

"I don't like Haru like that, I…" Tsuna started.

"You like Kyoko? Are you sure of that?" He asked.

"I…do…At least I think I do" Tsuna answered unsure.

"I guess we'll see that tomorrow" Reborn said smirking as he jumped onto his hammock and immediately fell asleep.

"What do you mean, Reborn? Reborn?" Tsuna asked franticly.

Tsuna sighed in defeat and soon went to sleep thinking about what Reborn said. He liked Kyoko… didn't he? He wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Next morning, Tsuna was able to wake up early, without protest, due to his excitement. Kyoko had told them her parents would pick them up around 10 p.m.

Since he didn't have a normal suit, Tsuna was going to wear the suit that Leon made for him when they went to the future. He was wearing black trousers, a black jacket with a white shirt under it, a black tie and finally a pair of black loafers with black socks. Reborn had also told him to take his gloves and the Dying Will pills with him, for safety.

Sure enough, at 10 p.m., Kyoko's dad arrived to pick up Tsuna. Tsuna walked up to the limo, which was probably just rented for the occasion, and greeted Kyoko's dad and to Tsuna's surprise Gokudera and Yamamoto were already there waiting for him.

"Ready to go Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm ready, let's go" Tsuna answered.

"This is going to be fun" Yamamoto added.

Like Tsuna, the others were wearing the suits made by Leon with the difference that Gokudera a dark red shirt and Yamamoto had a light blue one.

Kyoko's dad told them that somebody else would pick up Haru and at the mention of her name, Tsuna's mind drifted back to the previous night. After his talk with Reborn, every time he thought of Kyoko, two or three thoughts of Hara would pop out of nowhere. He was starting to get a headache.

* * *

Tsuna didn't remember the name of the place where the party was, but what he did know was that it was big. And expensive.

By the sheer size of it looked like it could hold the audience from a football stadium. There were tables filled with expensive food and the decoration was fancy as well. The whole place looked more appropriate to hold a wedding reception.

Tsuna and his friends stared in disbelief at the scenery in front of them while Kyoko's dad told them he was going to pick up more guests.

But no matter how much they were impressed by the building, what they saw next completely swept them away.

Out of nowhere, Kyoko came into view. She was wearing a light purple strapless dress that reached just above her knees. It was tight around her waist and revealed just enough of her chest to let the minds of the male gender to wander in their own fantasies.

"Hey guys" She greeted. "How do I look?"

"G-great" Tsuna stuttered while the other two stood speechless.

"Then you should see how Haru looks" Kyoko said.

This made Tsuna's mind wander to his memories of Haru, she was cute but could she really look better than Kyoko, part of him thought so. What would he do when he saw her? He thought he liked Kyoko but now he couldn't get his mind of Haru.

"Tsuna-kun, are you ok?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-yeah" Tsuna answered just as some armed men in black suits walked in and spread themselves throughout the room.

"Who are they?" Yamamoto asked.

"They're security guards" Kyoko answered.

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Gokudera asked.

"They're not for me, they're for a relative of mine" She answered. "She's an important politician overseas and actually arranged this party"

"Wow" The three boys said.

"Anyway, some more guests are coming and I need to go greet them so I'll see you later, have fun" She said.

"Ok, see you later" The boys replied.

* * *

Kyoko's mom had just picked up Haru, who couldn't be any more excited and nervous about the party. She wanted to show Tsuna her new dress but she was afraid he wouldn't like it. She knew he liked Kyoko more than her, but she wouldn't give up.

* * *

Two hours later, Tsuna was sitting in a table reserved for him and his friends. Hana had joined them a while ago and now there was only one person left, Haru.

Tsuna was starting to get worried, it was almost lunch time and Haru still hadn't arrived. He kept telling himself that he was worried about her because they were friends. That's what he believed, before he… He saw her, and he knew then and there that maybe, just maybe, Reborn was right.

"Hello Tsuna-san"


	2. I

I…I...

(Chapter 2)

"Hello Tsuna-san"

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera asked who looked just as oblivious as Yamamoto. In fact only Hana and Tsuna seemed to recognize the person but were too amazed to speak.

"It's Haru" She answered making Gokudera, who was drinking some water, spit his drink out.

Haru was wearing a dress fit for a princess, it was bright orange and matched her brown eyes perfectly. It was a strapless ball gown, (for those who don't know what a ball gown is, just think of Cinderella's dress without the straps or gloves), with small jewels adorning her chest. She wore a pair of orange heels and her hair was no longer constrained in a ponytail like usual but instead it was falling loosely on her back.

"So, how does Haru look?" Haru asked.

"Ok I guess" Gokudera lied not wanting to admit that she looked beautiful.

"Don't listen to him, you look great Haru" Hana said.

"Yeah" Yamamoto agreed.

"Thank you" Haru thanked before turning to face Tsuna. "And you Tsuna-san?"

"I…" Tsuna struggled to say anything, but he took a deep breath and was able to calm himself down enough to say what he really thought. "I-I think you look amazing Haru"

Haru was speechless, even thought she wanted to be noticed by Tsuna she didn't expect him to say that.

Tsuna was suddenly worried, he didn't think he had said something wrong but Haru was just standing there, silent. He was about to apologize when Haru ran towards him and hugged so hard it almost caused them both to topple over.

"Thank you Tsuna-san" Haru thanked cheerfully.

Tsuna blushed and Gokudera was getting ready to pull Haru away from Tsuna but a signal from Hana told him to let her enjoy the moment for once.

Soon their lunch arrived and they started to eat it. Tsuna and Haru were the ones that ate slower since they were constantly trying to look at the other without getting caught.

After lunch, a woman that looked to be in her late thirties and wore a red dress similar to Kyoko's started talking through a microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to Kyoko's birthday. Now that you all finished eating we're going spread apart the tables so that you can dance. Have fun and enjoy the rest of the party" The woman said.

Everybody got up from their sits and allowed the staff to do as the woman said, making room for the guests dance.

A slow ballad started to play and couples immediately started to dance together.

"Are you two also going to dance?" A female voice asked from behind Tsuna and his friends. They recognized the voice and turn around to see Kyoko.

"Who is going to dance?" Hana asked.

"These two" Kyoko answered as she walked towards Tsuna and Haru and putting their hands together making them both blush.

"W-what?" Tsuna and Haru asked at the same time quickly separating their hands.

"Come on, don't you want to dance with Tsuna-kun, Haru?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-yes" Haru answered blushing.

"How about you Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"It's not that I don't want to, but…"

"Then go already" Kyoko interrupted pushing them towards the center of the room.

This made Haru trip on her dress but luckily Tsuna was able to catch her before she reached the floor by putting his arm around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked, blushing.

They stood like that, both staring at each other's eyes aimlessly trying to burn the memory of the other's face into their memories. They stood so close they could just lean a little against each other and could be kissing.

"Y-yeah" Haru answered. "C-could you lift Haru up?"

"S-sure, sorry" Tsuna apologized, pulling her up.

"Listen, Tsuna-san, if you don't want to dance with Haru you don't have to" Haru said, sadness clearly present in her voice.

Tsuna was surprised, Haru always seemed so excited to do anything with him but now it seemed that denying the dance to her would break her heart. And deep down, a little part of Tsuna also wanted to dance with her just as much Haru wanted to dance with him.

Just as Haru started to lose hope, Tsuna put his right hand between them both with his palm facing upwards.

"May I have this dance?" Tsuna asked slightly embarrassed.

Haru's smile immediately returned and she felt like tackling Tsuna into another hug but instead she placed her left hand on top of his.

"Yes" Haru answered before they started to walk towards the center of the room hand in hand.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Yamamoto whispered to Kyoko.

"Like I said yesterday, they make a cute couple" Kyoko answered earning a small laugh from Yamamoto.

"Hey Kyoko" Hana called. "Where's your brother?"

"Big brother had a small accident and couldn't come" Kyoko answered.

"If it stopped that lawn head from coming, it couldn't have been that small" Gokudera joked.

* * *

Coming to a stop on the dance floor, Tsuna and Haru looked around them and saw every couple doing the Waltz, so they decided to do it as well.

They placed themselves in front of each other, still hand in hand, and then Tsuna brought his left hand around her waist and placing it on her lower back. They both blushed but Haru was able to place her right hand on his left shoulder.

Since Reborn had made Tsuna learn pretty much every type of dance in the world, Tsuna was somewhat confident that he wouldn't mess up. Tsuna was the one leading them as they decided to start slow.

At the start, they were both looking down to avoid tripping on their feet or Haru's dress, but soon they were able dance worry free and started looking at each other.

Tsuna felt lost from just looking at her beauty. Haru didn't need a revealing dress to look beautiful. She was perfect in his eyes.

Haru felt enveloped by Tsuna's warmth and his bright orange eyes seemed to stare into hers with love and happiness. For the first time, she was in his embrace and to her it felt… right.

She relaxed in his arms and lowered her head so that it was resting on his chest. This slightly surprised Tsuna but it didn't bother him in the slightest. They were so lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice that they were now the main focus of the party.

"I love you, Tsuna-san" Haru whispered hoping that only Tsuna would hear it.

Tsuna was taken aback by what Haru said, she had said it times before but this time it was different. Not only did she say it in first person but this time he felt like he could return the feelings.

"Haru" Tsuna called making Haru look at up into his eyes. "I…I…"

Before Tsuna could say what Haru wanted to hear the most, he was interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked open by one of three men with black masks covering their faces and assault rifles in their hands.

"This is a kidnapping" The tallest of the men screamed causing panic to erupt from all the guests.

The security guards then pulled out their guns while the couples that were dancing, including Tsuna and Haru, ran away to the sides of the room where they wouldn't be caught by the crossfire.

Before the security guards could take aim, the shortest of the trio ran towards the woman that had talked on the microphone earlier, grabbed her arm and pointed his gun at her head.

"Drop your guns or I'll shoot" The man threatened.

The security guards, not wanting to take any risks, did as they were told and dropped their guns on the floor.

"Now I want everybody here to go to that side of the room" The short man ordered pointing to the right.

Everybody did as the man said and headed to where he was pointing, including Tsuna and his friends.

"Tenth, we need to do something" Gokudera whispered.

"We can't, there are too many people here" Tsuna whispered back.

"Yeah, if you use your bombs you might hurt somebody" Yamamoto agreed.

"They also have my aunt" Kyoko added.

"But we can't just wait around" Gokudera protested.

"We won't" Yamamoto reassured.

"Yeah, but we can't do anything without a plan. Any ideas?" Tsuna asked.

"Leave that to me, Tenth" Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded before turning his attention to look for anything that could help them and to check for any injured.

"What do you want from us?" Kyoko's aunt asked.

"Money, of course" The short man answered. "I wonder how much someone as important as you is worth"

"Kyoko, who is that?" Gokudera asked.

"She's the important politician I told you about" Kyoko answered.

The man then threw Kyoko's aunt on the floor next to the other hostages and took out a cell phone.

"You two look after the hostages, I'm going to start asking for a ransom" The short man ordered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the building was surrounded by the police.

"They have the money ready but they need more time to get us a way out of this place" The short man informed.

"How do we get the money?" The medium sized man asked.

"Simple, we get one of them to get it for us" The short man answered pointing to the hostages.

The short man then stared at all the hostages. After a while he started to walk towards Tsuna's group. He stopped in front of Tsuna's group and suddenly grabbed Haru's wrist.

"Let go" Haru screamed.

"This one will do just fine. You're going to go get the money for us and if you don't, we'll kill your friends here" The man threatened pointing towards us and making Haru start to cry.

"Let her go, I'll do it" Tsuna suggested.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru cried.

Tsuna tried to grab Haru's hand to reassure her but the man pulled her away.

"She can do it just fine, now back off" The man ordered.

"Tsuna-san, help" Haru pleaded.

"Let her go" Tsuna screamed approaching Haru once again.

Before Tsuna could get close enough to reach her, the man shot the floor in front of him.

"I told you to back off" The man insisted before hitting Tsuna in the side of the head with his gun causing Tsuna to fall down.

As the short man kept glaring at Tsuna, the other two men started to distance themselves from the hostages by going to check to check the outside. Tsuna noticed this and exchanged looks with Gokudera and Yamamoto, who nodded in understanding. And when the short turned his back on them, it was the opportunity they needed.

"Gokudera, now" Tsuna signaled.

That was all Gokudera needed to hear. He took out six bombs, three for each hand and placed in between in his fingers, and threw them at the two men looking outside.

The bombs hit both their targets knocking out the tallest of the men and separating the other one from his weapon. The one that lost his gun had better reflexes so he didn't get as damaged, but still got hurt. He recovered from the blast and started to look for his gun.

Yamamoto noticed the man's gun under a table and quickly took off for it before anyone noticed. When he reached it, he grabbed the gun by its barrel and took off again toward the man.

"Shigure Shoun style's fifth offensive form" Yamamoto said as he approached the medium sized man and started to swing the sword with his left hand from his right side and aiming it at the man's head.

The man saw the direction of Yamamoto's strike and attempted to block it and therefore falling into Yamamoto's trap.

"Early Summer Rain" Yamamoto said dropping the gun into his right hand and faking the previous swing. This caused the man to panic but it was already too late as Yamamoto swung the gun into the man's torso as hard as he could, knocking the man out cold.

The short man felt followed immediately by anger. He let go of Haru and turned around to try and strike Tsuna with his gun again. Unfortunately for him, Tsuna was ready this time.

While the man had been distracted by his friends, Tsuna had taken the opportunity to put on his X-Gloves and go into Hyper Dying Will mode.

As the strike came, Tsuna caught the gun with one hand, surprising the man seeing as he could no longer take back the gun from Tsuna's grasp.

"Someone that uses other people's lives for their own selfish motives" Tsuna started as both his fists lit on fire, melting the gun where he was holding it, scaring the man.

"W-wait, I-I'm so-sorry" The man stuttered.

"Is someone that I simply can't forgive" Tsuna said punching him as hard as he could and sending the man flying across the room, crashing against the wall and knocking him out.


	3. Date

Date

(Chapter 3)

"Is someone that I simply can't forgive"

Everybody, including Kyoko and Haru, were impressed by the three teens' display of power but soon forgot about it sin they were now free from their kidnappers.

They all headed for the exit where they were met by the police, who were extremely confused before some of the other hostages explained what had happened, and could finally relax. Tsuna's group was the only one still inside.

"Thank you for saving us, all of you" Kyoko thanked.

"No problem" Yamamoto said.

"All that matters is that everybody's ok" Tsuna said.

"Yeah" Kyoko agreed.

"Hey, where's that dumb girl?" Gokudera asked.

They all looked around the room, but the question was answered by none other than the one they were looking for.

"Tsuna-san" Haru screamed tackling Tsuna to the floor while still crying.

"Haru are you alright?" Kyoko asked.

"I was so scared" She said crying on Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna saw how shaken up she was so he did his best to try and reassure her. He hugged her tight and cradled her slowly while brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san" Haru thanked.

Tsuna finally got up helping Haru along the way.

"So, how do we get home?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'll go ask my parents about it" Kyoko suggested.

"We'll go with you" Gokudera said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay here with Haru" Tsuna said.

They understood Tsuna's words and left them alone, if anyone could help Haru now it would be Tsuna.

"Thanks for staying with me" Haru thanked.

"No problem" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-san" Haru called. "When we were dancing, what were you going to say?"

Tsuna was suddenly really nervous, he wanted to tell her but not there and then, not after all she'd been through. He would have to come up with an excuse and tell her then.

"I-I was…" Tsuna struggled to come up with a lie when an idea came to him. "Going to invite you to the amusement park, we made a promise I would take you there when we came back from the future, remember?"

"L-like a d-date?" Haru asked.

"I-I guess" Tsuna answered.

There was silence. Tsuna thought maybe Haru hadn't fallen for it. But before Tsuna could say anything else, Haru's face lit up with joy.

"Hahi! Of course Haru'll go" She said. "Let's go tomorrow"

"Ok" Tsuna agreed.

After they agreed on a set time, Kyoko came back with her parents to give them all a ride home.

* * *

Once Tsuna got off the car, he said goodbye to his friends, entered his house, greeted his mom and headed to his room.

"So, did you have fun?" Reborn asked smirking as Tsuna entered his room.

Tsuna eyed Reborn with frustration in his eyes and sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it" Tsuna answered lying down on top of his bed and immediately falling asleep from exhaustion, he would need the energy for tomorrow.

* * *

Tsuna woke up early again, still in his suit due to being exhausted after Kyoko's birthday. He slowly started to remember the events that had led to him falling asleep there and smiled at the memories of him and Haru dancing.

Unfortunately, his smile didn't last long because with a quick look at his clock told him that if he didn't hurry up he would be late to what Haru had called a 'date'.

Tsuna quickly discarded his suit and changed into his normal street clothes before running down the stairs to quickly get breakfast.

Once he got to the kitchen, he saw sitting there at the table Reborn, Lambo and Bianchi while his mom was still making more food.

"Good morning Tsuna" Tsuna's mom greeted.

"Good morning" Tsuna greeted hurryingly making some toast for his breakfast.

"Are you going somewhere?" Bianchi asked.

"Mmhmmh" Tsuna nodded while eating his toast.

"On a Sunday? Where?" Tsuna's mom asked.

"I'm going on a date it Haru" Tsuna answered immediately regretting saying those words.

Everybody in the room went silent, except Lambo who was playing with his food. Before somebody could ask Tsuna anything else he left the house running. Suddenly Tsuna's mom collapsed to the floor and Bianchi immediately went to help her while Reborn kept smirking.

"What's a date?" Lambo asked.

* * *

When Tsuna reached the entrance the amusement park, he saw Haru who already there waiting for him. Haru was wearing a white skirt, a bright yellow shirt, a dark blue jacket, white socks and brown shoes.

"Hi Tsuna-san" Haru greeted.

"Hey Haru. Sorry I'm late" Tsuna apologized.

"Don't worry, you're right on time" Haru reassured.

"Then let's go" Tsuna said.

"Hey where's Lambo?" She asked. "Wasn't he supposed to come too"

Tsuna froze. He had forgotten about Lambo, he was so excited to spend time alone with Haru and to tell her what he felt that he forgot about Lambo.

"W-well, you s-see, he went to…" Tsuna struggled to come up with something to tell her. "To play with I-Pin all day"

Haru was skeptical at first, Tsuna seemed really nervous to her but when she realized she would be able to spend the whole day alone with her beloved Tsuna she blushed madly and started to stutter as bad as him.

"I-in that ca-case let's go" She said.

"S-sure" Tsuna agreed.

They entered the park and to Tsuna's fear Haru wanted to go ride one of the roller coasters first. Tsuna reluctantly agreed to go with her because of the sole reason that was what she wanted to do.

When Tsuna actually got on the ride he felt like changing his mind immediately if it weren't for the fact that Haru was right beside him. In fact Haru wasn't too fond of roller coasters either, but at least she could be close to Tsuna.

As soon as the ride started Haru locked her hand with Tsuna's as a reassurance to both of them and surprisingly neither of them felt scared and actually enjoyed the ride.

"That was fun" Haru said.

"Yeah" Tsuna agreed. "So where to next?"

"How about there?" Haru asked pointing towards the haunted house.

"S-sure" Tsuna agreed.

They entered the haunted house and once again none of them were really scared. After all, some the crazy costumes Haru had made were much scarier than the things in that place.

After going to a few more rides, Tsuna and Haru decided to stop for some lunch at a McDonald's on the park.

After they got their food they decided to sit down to eat on one of the tables outside.

"Haru is really thankful" She said.

"What for?" Tsuna asked.

"For bringing Haru here" She answered. "Haru had lots of fun even after what happened yesterday"

"Well, the day's not over yet and there's still a lot to do" Tsuna said. "Where do you want to ride next?"

Haru took a moment to think about it and to Tsuna's surprise when she seemed to have decided she seemed to blush.

"I-I'll te-tell you later" She stuttered.

* * *

Once they finished lunch, Haru led to Tsuna to the next ride and he saw her reasons to blush as much as she did, after all she decided to take Tsuna with her on the Love Tunnel.

"Y-you want to go h-here?" Tsuna asked in front of the ride.

Haru remained silent and just nodded shyly while blushing. In fact she had been blushing ever since they had left the restaurant.

Tsuna wasn't entirely oblivious. He could see that Haru really wanted to go with him, she did say she loved her, and what place could be better to tell her his true feelings.

"Ok, let's go" Tsuna agreed grabbing her hand.

Haru's face now held the biggest smile Tsuna had ever seen, she looked like she could tackle him into another hug but instead she pulled him by the hand as hard as she could into one of the boats at the entrance of tunnel.

Tsuna was right about something. A tunnel of love would be one of the best places to tell her since most of them are romantic, unfortunately for Tsuna this one wasn't. If either of them had to describe the place in one word, both of them would say 'pink'.

There was pink everywhere, pink on the walls, pink on the ceiling, the decorations were pink, the boat was pink and even the water was pink. So much pink actually ruined the romance. It seemed more like a 9yo girl's dream instead of place for couples in love.

When they finally reached the exit, Haru didn't look as cheerful as when they entered, she was obviously disappointed too.

"Haru is sorry it wasn't good" She apologized.

"Don't apologize, I had fun" Tsuna said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean at least you were there with me" Tsuna admitted making them both blush. "So where to ne-"

Tsuna stopped mid sentence surprising Haru. He stood motionless looking at something at the entrance of the park. Haru noticed this and immediately looked in the same direction. There she saw Tsuna's mom, Bianchi, Reborn and Lambo.

"Tsuna-san, what are…" She started before Tsuna quickly pulled her by her hand away from his family.

"I'll explain later" Tsuna said.

After a few minutes of running, they finally managed to stop in front of the Ferris wheel and get on it.

"What's going on Tsuna-san?" Haru asked. "I thought you said Lambo was going to play with I-Pin"

"Y-yeah, he did" Tsuna lied. "M-maybe he wanted to c-come here after all"

"You lied to Haru, didn't you Tsuna-san?" She asked.

"W-well, I…"

"Why did you have to lie to Haru?" She asked.

"I-I needed to te-tell you something" Tsuna stuttered.

"What could possibly be so important you had to lie about it?" Haru asked angrily.

Tsuna was afraid to tell her, he wasn't that afraid of being rejected, she did say she loved him many times. No, he wanted it to be perfect. But then he realized it, they were all alone and they all of Namimori. If he was going to tell her how he felt, this would be the best opportunity he would have.

"H-Haru, do you remember what you told me? Back when we were dancing?" Tsuna asked.

Haru blushed and nodded remembering that she had said that she loved him.

"Ever since you said that I realized something" Tsuna confessed. "I was going to tell you then, but those kidnapers got in the way and when we were free I could see you were still shaken up"

"Tsuna-san…"

"I didn't like seeing you like that so before I told I decided I wanted to cheer you up" He said. "I didn't bring Lambo along because what I wanted to say to is that… that I love you"

Haru was absolutely speechless. The person she most loved in the world loved her too. He had done so much for her, he cared for her, risked his life for her and even loved her back. This time she couldn't hold herself back, she practically threw herself at him making them both crash down as they hugged.

"I love you too, Tsuna-san" Haru said, in first person once again.

Tsuna didn't mind being tackled this time by Haru nor would he mind ever again, for all that he cared he could stay like that forever. They stayed like that until they arrived at the bottom of the Ferris wheel and got up before anyone saw them.

"Why don't we go tell everyone?" Haru asked.

"Tell what?" Tsuna asked.

"That we're dating" Haru answered blushing slightly.

"I-I guess" Tsuna agreed blushing just as much before Haru grabbed a hold of his hand.

They kept walking occasionally looking at each other's eyes and smiling. Unexpectedly they ended up meeting with the one's they were previously running away from.

"Tsuna?" His mom asked.

"Hi m-mom" Tsuna greeted.

"I didn't know you were going to bring Haru here" She said. "We can go if you want some privacy"

"But I don't want to go" Lambo whined.

"It's ok, you don't need to go" Haru reassured.

"Yay" Lambo cheered. "Let's go play"

"In a moment Lambo" Tsuna said. "Mom, I have to talk to you"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Mom, Haru and I are…" Tsuna was really nervous but Haru squeezed his hand slightly harder to reassure him. "We are dating"

Just like before everybody was now speechless, except Lambo who kept playing and Reborn who just smirked.

"Really? That's great" His mom said before passing out once again.

"Mom!" Tsuna screamed rushing to his unconscious mother's side.

"Don't worry she'll be fine" Reborn reassured.

"Haru what's dating mean?" Lambo asked.

Both Tsuna and Haru blushed and quickly panicked trying to change the subject. Soon Tsuna's mom came to and they went on to have fun on the rides with Lambo.

Soon after Lambo got bored of being in the amusement park they set off home. Everybody went ahead of Tsuna and Haru who took a little longer to say goodbye.

"Sorry they showed up" Tsuna apologized.

"Haru doesn't mind" She reassured.

"Then let's do this again sometime" Tsuna said.

"Sure, bye Tsuna-san" Haru said.

"Bye Haru" Tsuna replied.

As Tsuna walked home he remembered all the times ha had been with Haru. Now he saw them differently, he couldn't help but smile every time he saw her.

Suddenly he was really worried as he remembered he would have to tell everyone they were dating. He could imagine Gokudera's reaction already. But as long as he had Haru he knew everything would be fine.


	4. New 'Normal' Days

New 'Normal' Days

(Chapter 4)

Monday had just started and Tsuna was already nervous. Yesterday, he had finally told Haru the way he felt about her and they had started dating. Now he would have to tell his friends. It's not that he was embarrassed, he loved Haru with all his heart and if it was up to him he would tell everybody in the world that he did.

The only problem was his self-nominated right hand, Gokudera. He had never been too fond of Haru and they always ended up fighting. So, obviously, the longer Tsuna could put off telling, the better. Unfortunetely, something told Tsuna that Haru had other plans.

"Guys, wait up" Tsuna pleaded running after his two best friends.

"Good morning Tenth" Gokudera greeted.

"Hey Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted.

"Good morning" Tsuna greeted looking around for a certain girl.

"What are you looking for?" Gokudera asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just go" Tsuna answered.

"Ok" Yamamoto agreed.

'_Maybe Haru won't show up and tell Gokudera' _Tsuna thought.

As if on cue, Tsuna was tackled by his new girlfriend.

"Good morning Tsuna-san" Haru greeted.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun" Kyoko greeted.

"Haru? Kyoko?" Tsuna called surprised.

"Stupid woman get off the Tenth" Gokudera ordered.

"No" Haru firmly stated surprising everyone.

"Like I thought, you two do look like a cute couple" Kyoko said.

"We don't just look" Haru said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna and Haru got up.

"W-well, yo-you see…" Tsuna started as Haru took his hand with hers to reassure him.

Suddenly Gokudera looked as bad as he looks when he sees Bianchi. His eyes seemed like they were about pop out and he turned pale.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Gokudera started.

"We are dating" Both Tsuna and Haru said happily at the same time.

There was silence. No one said anything, they were all trying to take in what they had just been told. The silence was broken by a high pitched squeal from Kyoko who ran to hug Haru in happiness for her friend.

"I'm so happy for you two" Kyoko cheered.

"Yeah, way to go Tsuna" Yamamoto agreed.

"Thanks" Tsuna thanked blushing as much as Haru.

"Tenth" Gokudera called. "Are you serious about this?"

"Y-yeah" Tsuna answered afraid of what Gokudera might do.

"T-then I'm happy for you" Gokudera said putting on the best smile he managed to before passing out and hitting the ground.

"Gokudera" They all screamed rushing to they're unconscious friend.

"Why does everybody keep doing that?" Tsuna asked.

* * *

"Where am I?" Gokudera asked slowly opening up his eyes.

"You're in the school's infirmary" Tsuna answered.

"What happened?" Gokudera asked.

"You passed out and we brought you here" Yamamoto explained.

"It was only a dream, the Tenth and that stupid woman aren't really dating" Gokudera cheered.

"Actually Gokudera, that part was real" Tsuna explained.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening" Gokudera protested.

"It's the truth. Listen, I know you two don't like each other that much, but I lik- no I love her, so at least try to get along" Tsuna begged.

"Fine, but only because you asked me to" Gokudera reluctantly agreed. "How long have I been out?"

"For most of the morning, it's lunch time" Yamamoto answered. "You should still rest though"

"But I…"

"Come on Gokudera, you got to rest" Tsuna interrupted.

"Fine" Gokudera agreed.

"Well, I got to go check on the baseball club about next week's game" Yamamoto said leaving the room. "See you guys later"

"And I've got to be somewhere" Tsuna informed.

"Wait, where are you going Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"Well…" Tsuna started.

**Flashback:**

Tsuna, Haru, Kyoko were walking to school along with Yamamoto, who was carrying the unconscious Gokudera.

"Hey, Tsuna-san" Haru called. "W-would you li-like to eat lunch with Haru later? Haru made it herself"

"S-sure, I'd love to" Tsuna answered.

"Really? Thank you, Tsuna-san" Haru thanked. "Meet Haru on the roof, Ok?"

"Ok, I'll be there" Tsuna agreed.

Haru then hugged him as hard as she could, squeezing the air out of him, and took off for her school.

Once she was out of sight, Kyoko and Yamamoto started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing" Yamamoto answered.

"You two are just really cute together" Kyoko explained.

"R-really?" Tsuna asked.

**Flashback End**

"And that's what happened" Tsuna said.

"So you're leaving me here to meet with her?" Gokudera asked.

"Well, yes" Tsuna answered. "But I'll be back later, bye"

"Wait Ten-" Gokudera was interrupted by the sound of the door being closed shut by Tsuna after he left.

"I guess it's just me now" Gokudera sighed.

* * *

"And that's what happened" Kyoko said as she finished explaining where Haru was to Hana.

"Who knew those two actually could be so lovey-dovey together" Hana wondered.

"Love can make people do crazy things" Kyoko explained. "Which reminds me, I've got to ask Haru when they actually started dating"

"Speaking of love, I wonder when it'll be my turn to get a boyfriend" Hana said.

* * *

As Tsuna walked up the stairs to the roof, he couldn't help but feel a little excited ever since he realized he liked Haru he enjoyed every moment he spent together with her and now he had a chance to be alone with her. Of course he kind of nervous since he didn't know if the food was good but that didn't matter to him.

"Hello Tsuna-san" Haru greeted. She was sitting on the floor with a bento next to her right.

"Hey Haru" Tsuna greeted.

"Sit here Tsuna-san" She said patting the floor in front of her.

Tsuna did as she told him and sat in front of her, facing her. She then picked up the bento and opened it revealing delicious looking food.

"Open up" She said.

Tsuna once more did as she asked and opened his mouth. Haru then picked up some of the food and placed it in his mouth. He didn't know if it was really the food or it was because it was Haru that had made it but to him it tasted amazing.

"H-how is it?" She asked nervously.

"It's really delicious" Tsuna answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've never tasted anything like it" He answered.

"Thank you Tsuna-san" She screamed hugging him.

They sat there sharing the bento had Haru made and talking about their day so far. Tsuna then noticed a bit of rice next to Haru's lip.

"You've got something on your lip" Tsuna said.

"Where?" Haru asked trying to find the bit of rice.

"I'll get it for you" Tsuna said reaching out for Haru's face.

Tsuna's fingers brushed Haru's lips and grabbed the bit of rice, he then took the rice and ate it making Haru blush.

"Haru what's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing" She lied.

"Maybe you've got a fever" He said leaning against her and pressing his forehead against hers.

Their faces were now almost touching and Haru was blushing even more now at the thought of pressing her lips against Tsuna's. She fought the urge to lean against Tsuna as hard as she could, but she couldn't stop herself.

She leaned against Tsuna and pressed her lips against his. She found his lips to be very warm and pleasant.

Tsuna was surprised at first, he never expected Haru to kiss him like that. But he wouldn't describe it as unpleasant. Haru's lips were very soft and they tasted even better than her cooking. They broke apart both panting and breathless.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have don…"

Haru was interrupted by Tsuna pressing his lips against hers and this time she was the one surprised. Tsuna had pulled Haru tightly into his embrace and she had been thrown off by how happy she was. Being in his embrace while being kissed passionately made her put all she had in returning the kiss.

"Don't be sorry" Tsuna said as soon as they parted the kiss.

"I love you, Tsuna-san" Haru said.

"I love you too, Haru" Tsuna said.

They were about to kiss again when the bell was heard informing them they would have to return to classes.

"I guess we should go now" Tsuna said disappointed.

"Or… we could skip classes and stay here" Haru suggested.

"Y-you shouldn't p-put me in front of school" Tsuna stuttered.

"Fine" She said pouting.

"But what about I meet you at your school when classes are over" Tsuna suggested.

"Ok" She agreed.

* * *

During classes, neither of them were able to stop thinking about each other. More than once they remembered the taste and feel of each other's kiss. But soon realized that they didn't just remember the kiss, they wanted to actually kiss, again and again, as many times as they could.

After school, Tsuna just wanted to run straight to Haru's school and kiss her again, but he was stopped by a kind of pissed of Gokudera.

"Where are you going Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I-I'm going to m-meet Haru at her school" Tsuna stuttered.

"Then I'm going with you" Gokudera said.

"Actually, Haru and I have to talk about something so…"

"I get it, you want to be alone" Gokudera interrupted. "I understand"

"Thanks. See you tomorrow" Tsuna said running towards Haru's school.

* * *

When Tsuna reached Haru's school, she was already waiting for him at the gate.

"Hi Tsuna-san" She greeted.

"Hey Haru" He greeted in between pants. "Ready to go?"

"Yup" She answered.

During their walk home, they were pretty quiet and even though they wanted to share another kiss they were still a little embarrassed about doing it.

"We're here" Haru said as soon as they reached her house.

"So I guess, I'll see you tomorrow" Tsuna said.

"Yeah" She agreed.

"Hey Haru, do yo-"

Tsuna was interrupted by Haru who leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Tsuna relaxed and started to kiss back, even pulling her into his embrace once more, which made Haru even more passionate in their kiss.

"Bye Tsuna-san" Haru said as soon as they broke the kiss.

"Bye Haru" Tsuna said.

Haru then walked into her house after giving Tsuna another wave goodbye.

Ever since he met Haru his days had been great and now that they were dating every moment was better than the previous one. He wanted more days like these, where he could be with his friends and with Haru. And something told him that he would have a more, a lot more.


	5. Urges

Urges

(Chapter 5)

After another four days of school, eating together, hugging, kissing and happy moments, not to mention hilarious situations, it was finally the weekend once more. And Tsuna couldn't be more frustrated.

It all started the day before while he and Haru were walking home. She had told Tsuna that she was going to the mall the next day to buy some new clothes, she blushed at the word clothes, and wanted to ask Tsuna if he wanted to come with her.

Ever since their 'date' at the amusement park had been invaded by Tsuna's 'family', he wanted to spend some time alone with Haru outside of school. So, obviously, he accepted the invite.

Out of sheer happiness, Haru jumped into Tsuna's arms and pressed her lips against his. Tsuna by now had gotten used to his girlfriend's sudden and unexpected displays of affection, like her hugs that she would use to tackle him to the ground, and was able to return the kiss immediately. What he didn't expect was to feel her tongue press against his mouth asking for entrance.

To his own surprise, he almost immediately allowed her entrance. They put all they had in deepening the kiss while their tongues fought for dominance. Their display even earned some stares of people passing besides them.

They finally broke the kiss, both of them breathless and light headed, with a thin line of saliva keeping them connected. They eventually snapped out of their love-induced trance and said their goodbyes.

It was only during his walk home that Tsuna realized something. He realized that he and Haru had been getting a lot more physical. After their first kiss, they had started thinking of new ways to soothe their needs for touch.

Tsuna recalled the times Haru would hug him, after each time she did it he felt compelled to hug her tighter after each time. During the times they were alone she always seemed to enjoy running her fingers through his hair. And finally the kissing, after every kiss the next one seemed to be more passionate than the previous.

Another thing that Tsuna remembered was the emptiness he felt whenever they were apart, even seconds after a kiss that left him literally breathless he already longed to be kiss her again.

That's when he realized something else that he wished he hadn't. They were both teenagers and were both at the mercy of their raging hormones. Of course Tsuna would never do anything that Haru didn't want to, but thinking back at her earlier request he hoped he wouldn't have many problems keeping his cool. Unfortunately, something told him it wouldn't be easy.

* * *

And just like Tsuna feared, he really wasn't having as easy time.

Tsuna now understood why Haru had blushed the previous day. She had decided to go buy a new bathing suit. But it wasn't like a school bathing suit, this was much more revealing. It was a light blue two piece bathing suit, or how Tsuna would describe it 'a bunch of strings'.

Haru wanted to try it out, so now Tsuna was sitting on one of the chairs waiting for Haru to come out.

"H-how do I look?" Haru asked coming out of the dressing room.

Tsuna thought that question was useless, she looked beautiful. She always did. But this time it had a slightly different effect in him. Due to her revealing bathing suit, he could feel his blood rushing to two places. To his cheeks and to somewhere lower south.

"Y-you look g-great" Tsuna answered shifting in his seat to try and hide his 'member'.

"Really?" Haru asked leaning down to Tsuna's eye level. This gave Tsuna a clear view of Haru's breasts, which didn't help him one bit.

"Y-yeah" Tsuna answered crossing one of his leg over the other in order to hide his not so little 'problem'.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san" Haru thanked giving him a quick hug and turning around to inspect herself on the mirror.

Tsuna then noticed something he hadn't notice before about Haru. He had said many times she was beautiful, but now he could finally see her real self. He could her whole body with almost nothing covering it. He noticed how her slim waist complimented her wide hips and how her firm, round ass went perfectly with her perky…

Tsuna violently shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He was in a perfectly healthy relationship with Haru and he didn't want anything to ruin it.

Fortunately for Tsuna, Haru didn't try anymore more bathing suits and bought that one. Unfortunately for Tsuna, Haru wanted to go buy some underwear next.

Tsuna was once again sitting down and trying to conceal his 'member' while Haru was looking at some panties. Tsuna tried to close his eyes to avoid seeing something that would cause him more problems but it was just too hard to resist for Tsuna.

He decided to take a peek and to his surprise he saw Haru looking at a two G-strings of different color. _Does she use that kind of panties? _Tsuna thought.

Before Tsuna could start imagining things, Haru put the panties back and went to look for a more decent pair. Tsuna sighed in relief and started to beg for this day to be over.

Half an hour later, Haru had finally settled on a black lace bra and panties. They had decided to stop for ice cream and were now sitting down eating them. They both picked chocolate and were both happily eating it, well Haru was. Tsuna kept watching Haru as she licked, nibbled and took a bite out of her ice cream.

Suddenly Tsuna heard a gasp near him and snapped out of his trance. The gasp came from Haru. A piece of her ice cream had fallen on one of her breasts. She reached for it and scooped it up with her finger. She then went to place her finger in her mouth. To Tsuna she seemed to be moving in slow-motion as if to tease him. Tsuna had already taken too much, he couldn't take anymore.

Tsuna reached out, grabbed Haru's hand and put her finger into his mouth.

"T-Tsuna-san?" Haru said."What are you doing?"

"S-sorry" Tsuna apologized quickly pulling her finger out of his mouth.

Haru was surprised by Tsuna's actions and wanted to ask if he was okay, but when she was going to Tsuna got up and asked if she was done eating her ice cream. Haru nodded and Tsuna started to head for the exit.

Since Haru had finished her shopping, they decided to head home. Haru didn't stop wondering about what Tsuna had done but he didn't want to talk about it. Tsuna's house was on the way to Haru's so they walked together to his home.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, sorry about what I did, I don't know what came over me" Tsuna answered.

"Well, do you want to come to Haru's house tomorrow? We could watch a movie" Haru suggested.

"A-alone?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep" Haru answered happily.

After the day Tsuna had had and after seeing Haru in that swimsuit, the last thing should be doing was spending time alone with her in her house. But he still loved her and wanted to be with her, so…

"I-I'll be there" Tsuna agreed.

"Thank you, Tsuna-san" Haru thanked Tsuna before giving him a quick peck on his lips and heading off.

_ What did I do to deserve this? _Tsuna thought before entering his house.

* * *

A few moments later, Haru found herself walking by the park and noticed Kyoko and Hana sitting on one of the benches.

"Hello Haru" They both greeted as Haru got near to her.

"Hey Kyoko and Hana" Haru greeted. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all" Kyoko said.

Haru then explained what had happened. She talked about what she bought and about how Tsuna put her finger in his mouth.

"… And he kept crossing his legs and blushing every time I got near him" Haru finished explained.

"I don't know how to help you" Kyoko said.

"Seriously? That's your problem?" Hana asked. "That's an easy one"

"Do you know what's the matter it him?" Haru asked.

"There's nothing wrong with Tsuna" Hana answered earning confused stares from her friends. "He was acting weird because of what you were wearing"

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Men only think about one thing: Sex" Hana said.

"B-but we've only been dating for a week, why would he think of s-sex?" Haru asked.

"Well, that was your fault, I mean, you were practically naked in front of him" Hana explained. "He was probably struggling not to jump on you and fuck you silly right there"

"R-really?" Haru asked.

"Maybe you should be careful with what you do around him" Kyoko advised.

"Don't you know anything about guys?" Hana asked.

"Haru goes to a girl's only school, so…" Haru started to explain but fell silent.

"What is it Haru?" Kyoko asked.

"Haru is watching a movie alone with Tsuna tomorrow" Haru explained.

"WHAT?" Both Kyoko and Hana screamed.

"What is Haru going to do?" Haru asked.

"Don't worry. I don't think Tsuna-kun would do something that you wouldn't want to" Kyoko reassured.

"Yeah, he was able resist you when you wearing a swimsuit so watching a movie won't be a problem" Hana agreed. "What kind of movie are you watching?"

"Haru's not sure. She got it from her cousin last month" Haru explained.

"Well, it doesn't matter" Hana said. "So, besides Tsuna having a massive hard on for, anything else going on with you two"

Haru and Kyoko blushed but Haru still told them about their kiss earlier that morning making Hana and Kyoko stare at her with wide eyes, picturing her innocent doing something like that.

* * *

After talking some more and walking, Haru finally arrived home. She headed upstairs to her room, put her new clothes in a drawer and lied down on her bed. After all she learned from Hana today, she needed a rest. But surprisingly part of her was curious about what she had heard. She, like all other students, learned about sex, but she was never really interested in it. But thinking about how Tsuna felt when he saw her in a bathing suit, made her really excited. And hot.

One of her hands started travelling south while the other reached for one of her breasts and started massaging it. As her first hand reached her pants she immediately snapped back to reality. She stared into the ceiling reflecting about what she was about to do. Thinking about Tsuna had been enough to make her feel so hot.

_ Tomorrow's going to be a long day. _She thought before falling asleep.


	6. A Movie They Would Never Remember

A Movie They Would Never Remember

(Chapter 6)

**Warning: Contains Lemon**

As Tsuna woke up, memories of the previous day flooded back to him. He remembered going to the mall with Haru, embarrassing himself by placing her finger in his mouth and, of course, seeing semi-naked. He also remembered agreeing to go see a movie with her at her house.

He had dreamt about her that night, but it wasn't just a normal dream. This time he had dreamt of Haru, half-naked and laying on Tsuna's bed with Tsuna on top of her kissing her passionately.

He had woken up before anything else happened, but that day, his morning wood hadn't been caused by a full blather.

* * *

On Haru's side of things, she had also woken up and had memories of the previous day return to her. But these memories had been of what Hana had told her and of what she had almost done last night.

Getting out of bed, she took a look at her alarm. It was already lunch time. She also noticed she was still wearing the previous day's clothes. She decided she would wash them later and headed downstairs and found a note on the kitchen table. The note said:

_'Haru, me and your father will be working late today. We left lunch in the fridge for you to warm up in the microwave when you're hungry. Don't wait up.  
Love, Mom'_

Haru smiled as she finished reading the note. She then opened the fridge and took out whatever her parents had left her.

* * *

Later with Tsuna, he had already finished lunch with his 'family' and putting on his clothes to go to Haru's house.

"Bye mom. I'm going to Haru's house" Tsuna said exiting his house by opening the door and seeing Reborn standing there looking like he was waiting for him.

"Tsuna, before you go you should probably take a few of these" Reborn advised showing him a pack of condoms.

"R-Reborn, we're just going to watch a movie, not sleep together" Tsuna whispered to prevent anybody of hearing them.

"Just take them already" Reborn ordered kicking Tsuna on the back of his head, causing him to fall, and throwing a few condoms at him.

"Okay, okay" Tsuna agreed.

As Tsuna was walking to Haru's house, he couldn't help but wonder why Reborn had given him the condoms, which he put in his wallet, it's not like he and Haru were ready for sex or anything. But the idea still aroused him.

* * *

Back with Haru, she had just finished eating lunch and putting away the dishes, when she heard the doorbell. She headed for the door but stopped when she noticed she was still wearing the last day's sweaty clothes. She decided to put them to wash her clothes after she answered the door.

_It's still too early to be Tsuna-san any away. _She thought.

Unfortunately, she was wrong. When she opened the door she saw none other than her boyfriend happily smiling warmly at her.

"T-Tsuna-san?" Haru asked.

"Sorry if I'm early, I didn't have anything else to do today. But I can come back later if you want" Tsuna apologized.

"You don't need to, Haru was just about ready anyway" She said. "Come in"

"Thanks for inviting me" He thanked.

"No problem, just sit in front of the TV I'll go get the movie" She said.

Haru silently cursed the fact that Tsuna arrived before she could change clothes but now that he was already there she might as well pretend there's nothing wrong and hope he wouldn't notice.

"Found it" Haru said holding up the movie they would be watching.

She it on the DVD player and then decided to take a seat. She suddenly remembered what Hana had told her, that Tsuna had a hard on for her. She was thought about this.

_ Does Tsuna-san really think of Haru like that. _She thought.

For some reason she felt like knowing if it was true and decided to tempt Tsuna. So she took a seat on his lap.

"Ha-Haru?" Tsuna asked. "W-what are you doing?"

"We're dating we can be like this, right?" She asked.

"I-I guess, but…"

"Quiet, the movie's going to start" She interrupted.

Tsuna let Haru do as she wanted, he knew she was still new with boys and dismissed any suspicion about her actions. All he had to do now was make sure he wouldn't get aroused for an hour and an half.

* * *

Fifteen minutes went by and Tsuna couldn't take anymore, he couldn't even pay attention to the movie because of Haru's constant moving and her strong smell of sweat.

None of them even knew the name of the movie, they were both too focused to ask or check. Tsuna was fighting against his urges and Haru was being led by her curiosity. She normally wouldn't do that, but ever since the previous day she had been a lot more curious about her sexuality.

She knew the mechanics of sex but the way she felt last night was almost enough to make her go crazy. Hana had said that sex was supposed to feel really good. Now, not only was she intrigued, she was also immensely aroused. She decided to take it up a notch.

She started to grind her hips against Tsuna's crotch and she felt him tense up. She still didn't notice any movement under her so she guessed that Tsuna was holding back.

"H-Haru, what are…?"

She took it to the next level by turning around, kneeling on the couch with Tsuna's legs in between hers and pressing her lips against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth while still grinding her hips against Tsuna's crotch.

Tsuna returned the kiss and their tongues engaged in a heated battle for dominance. Tsuna couldn't hold back anymore and Haru noticed this due to the increasing bulge she could feel under her hips as well as a strange feeling of wetness.

She grinded against the bulge and smiled hearing Tsuna moan while still kissing. They both felt the temperature in the room rise causing Haru to break the kiss and take her shirt off exposing her perky breasts contained by her black bra.

Tsuna reached around her back and unhooked her bra throwing it to the floor. Haru took his hands and placed them on her breasts signaling it was okay for him to touch her.

He slowly massaged her breasts switching in between each one or both of them at once. Haru let out small moans of pleasure every time he would increase the intensity he would massage her with.

With each moan Tsuna felt his confidence and passion increase making him more adventurous. He started to lightly pinch one of her nipples while he licked the other one. Haru arched her back as the pleasure Tsuna was providing her swept her away.

Tsuna could feel her nipples harden quickly as he switched licking and sucking between her breasts. He had never been so aroused before, but his tight pants were starting to hurt him. Suddenly, Haru put some distance in between the two much to Tsuna's dismay who stared at her with confusion.

"It's not fair, you still have all your clothes on" She said before quickly pulling Tsuna's shirt over his head.

She then started kiss his bare chest while Tsuna massaged her breasts. She slowly started to move upwards until she reached his face and kissed him on the lips once more. When they parted their lips, Haru started to work on Tsuna's neck sucking on it and leaving him with a hickey.

Suddenly, Haru felt Tsuna let go of her breasts, but before she could ask him why he firmly grabbed her ass causing her to bite down on his neck eliciting a moan from him.

"Let's go upstairs" Haru said.

Haru grabbed Tsuna's hand and led him to her bedroom. Once they reached it Tsuna pressed his lips against Haru's. Haru laid down on the bed and allowed Tsuna to take her pants off revealing Haru's wet panties.

He took them off so that he could see her pinkish entrance.

Not wanting to do anything she didn't want to, he looked at her with a questioning look asking for permission. Haru nervously nodded signaling for Tsuna to continue.

Tsuna took it slow, starting by gently placing his finger on her entrance and rubbing her. As low moans escaped Haru, Tsuna slowly started to insert his finger into her making the moans increase as he started to pump his finger in and out of her.

He withdrew his finger from inside of her giving Haru a moment's rest. Looking at his finger covered in Haru's juices something compelled him to taste it… and he liked it.

Without warning, Haru felt Tsuna entering her with his tongue. She could feel his teeth scraping against her entrance and his tongue reaching deeper and deeper by the moment.

Every time he moved inside of her, her juices seemed to overflow. This didn't bother Tsuna, who drank every bit of the sweet nectar he could get while he played with her clit to keep it flowing.

Haru felt something building up inside of her. She gripped Tsuna's hair and pushed him in deeper to the point of almost suffocating him.

"TSUNA" Haru screamed in pure pleasure while coming violently into his mouth.

Haru felt her arms go limp and her knees shake from the experience. Tsuna came back up to give her another heated kiss making her taste herself.

When they broke the kiss, Haru had recovered her strength and used it to switch places with Tsuna so that he was laying down on the bed and she was on top of him.

"It's Haru's turn to do it now" She said pulling down Tsuna's pants so that he was only wearing his boxers.

She noticed the rather large bulge in his boxers that caused a strange feeling of dryness in her mouth urging her to go on. She pulled down his boxers and threw them away revealing Tsuna's erection.

Haru stared in awe, it certainly was larger than a normal teenager's and was close to 7 inches. It was larger than Hana said it was supposed to and caused Haru to be a little nervous as well as a lot hornier.

She reached out, taking the hard organ in her hands. Tsuna thrusted into her hand, and she squeezed gently and began to pump him up and down, watching him as his eyes closed and he moaned out her name.

She felt a small liquid on her hand, and pulled away to see a clear liquid on the head of his erection and on her hand as well. Without thinking, she licked it off, then grasped him again. She lowered her head, and took a long, slow lick from the base of his erection to the tip, licking the pre-cum off and letting Tsuna run his hand through her hair.

She slowly put the tip in her mouth and then began sucking on it like a lollipop. She took in more and more of his erection, almost to the point where she was deep throating him. She took her tongue and licked the bottom of his erection, sucking on it and swallowing the clear, salty liquid that came out.

Tsuna pulled her off of him, layed her on the bed and put on a condom before positioning himself at her entrance. He gave her another kiss while thrusting slowly into her taking her virginity. She looked to be in pain so Tsuna stopped and let her get adjusted.

After about a minute, she nodded signaling Tsuna for him to move. He began to pull back from her before thrusting back in. She gasped in pain but Tsuna kept going slow to make sure she was okay.

After several minutes, Haru felt the pain being replaced by unimaginable pleasure.

"Tsuna… faster, harder please" She begged making Tsuna quicken his pace.

She arched her back and cried in pleasure as each thrust made her walls tighten. She wrapped her legs around him stopping him from pulling out too much from inside of her while Tsuna sucked on her neck leaving her with a hickey like she had done before. She dug her nails into Tsuna's back when she felt her climax getting near at the same time as Tsuna started to thrust as hard and fast as he was nearing his own climax.

"Haru… I'm going to…cum" He said.

"Haru is too" She said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into one final kiss before they both came at the same time. Tsuna didn't pull out of her until he couldn't take anymore and collapsed beside her.

"I love you" They whispered at the same time.


	7. Some Explaining To Do

Some Explaining To Do

(Chapter 7)

"I love you"

Those were the last words they said to each other before Tsuna threw the used condom away and fell asleep with Haru in his arms.

They were having the best dream they had ever had. All they dreamt about was just being together in their embrace. They didn't need anything more.

Tsuna woke up first with a smile on his face. In front of him was Haru, sleeping but with the exact same smile he had.

Moments later, Hsru woke up as well and saw Tsuna staring happily at her. Without needing any words, they pulled each other into a quick yet passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Haru looked down and blushed at the sight of their naked bodies being pushed together. Following her gaze, Tsuna blushed just as much as she did. He immediately unwrapped his arms from Haru leaving them both with a feeling of emptiness and put on his boxers while Haru covered herself with the bed sheets.

"C-could you get Ha-Haru's clothes?" Haru asked embarrassed.

"S-sure" Tsuna answered handing Haru her pants and panties before putting on his own.

He then went downstairs to grab the rest of the clothes, leaving Haru alone with her thoughts.

Haru's mind was divided. On one hand, she couldn't be any happier. She had just spent the best afternoon of her life sleeping with Tsuna, just remembering the pleasure she felt made her shiver.

On the other hand, she didn't know if they were ready for it. She didn't even give sex much importance before the previous day. Hana had told her that all men thought about was sex but she didn't really believe that.

_But then why did Tsuna-san have a condom? _She asked herself.

Even though it was her that seduced Tsuna, she wondered if he actually wanted to do it.

_Did he do it just for me?_

Before she could ask any more questions, Tsuna opened the door. He was already fully dressed and was holding the rest of Haru's clothes.

"Here you go" He said handing her the clothes.

"T-thanks" She said. "Hey, Tsuna-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get that condom?" She asked.

"W-well, Reborn gave it to me. I guess he was right to do it" He answered.

"O-oh, and Tsuna-san?" She called.

"Y-yeah?"

"Be honest with Haru, did you really want to… you know?" She asked.

"Why are you asking that?" He asked.

"W-well, Haru seduced you, but Haru didn't ask if you wanted to do it" She answered.

"O-oh. Well I…"

"Haru is sorry for making you do something you didn't" She apologized with tears welling up in her eyes.

Seeing this, Tsuna immediately sat beside her and hugged her.

"Haru, it's true that I wasn't expecting that to happen, but it's not like I tried to stop you" He said.

"R-really?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's just not make this a habit, I might not have a condom every time" He said.

"So you don't want to do this again? She asked, lowering the sheets and pressing her naked chest against Tsuna.

"W-well I didn't say that" He answered.

Haru giggled and quickly put on her shirt to cover herself before she spotted something on Tsuna's neck.

"Tsuna-san, what's that?" She asked pointing to the mark on his neck.

"Oh, this? It's called a hickey, you have one too" He explained. "We probably shouldn't let anyone see these"

"Why not?" She asked.

"People might think we did something dirty" He answered.

"But they would be right" She said.

"True, but we can't just tell anybody" He explained.

"Ok, Haru won't tell anyone" She agreed.

"It's probably for the best" He said. "I should also get going, it's pretty late"

"Haru will go to the door with you" She said.

After going downstairs, they said their goodbyes and Tsuna went home leaving Haru alone.

She went back to her room and fell on her bed. She could still smell the sweat on the sheets, her clothes and herself. It was almost enough to make her run after Tsuna and drag him back into her bedroom, but she was too tired.

She settled for taking a bath and then going to sleep.

* * *

Once Tsuna reached his house, everybody was already eating. His mom asked him to join them, but he refused to hide his neck.

He said he was tired and that he was going to bed. Before he left, he could've sworn he saw Reborn smirking through the corner of his eye.

When he got upstairs, he started to think of a way to hide his neck from the others. He eventually settled for just using the collar of his shirt to hide it.

He just hoped no one would notice.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna's fears were proven right.

"Are you catching a cold, Tenth?" Gokudera asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Tsuna answered.

"You sure? You are acting like you have a cold" Yamamoto said.

"Don't' worry" Tsuna reassured.

"Hey guys" Kyoko greeted.

"Hey Kyoko" The three greeted back.

"Did you catch a cold Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"No" Tsuna said.

"Then, is there something on your neck?" She asked.

"NO" Tsuna screamed.

"Then show us" Yamamoto said.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered.

"If the Tenth says he doesn't have anything on his neck, then he doesn't have anything on his neck" Gokudera said.

"Then he doesn't have anything to hide" Yamamoto said.

"W-well I…"

"Tsuna-san" Haru called running towards the group.

She jumped onto Tsuna, who catched her while almost falling to the floor. Besides wearing her normal uniform she was also wearing a scarf. Tsuna guessed it was to hide her neck.

"What's with the scarf?" Gokudera asked.

"It's a little chilly today" Haru lied.

"Not really" Yamamoto said. "What are you two hiding?"

"NOTHING" They both shouted.

"Yamamoto, grab Tsuna" Kyoko said.

Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna at the same as Kyoko grabbed Haru's scarf. At the same time, Yamamoto pulled down Tsuna's collar and Kyoko took Haru's scarf from her, revealing their marks.

"Don't tell me, you two have…"

"T-this isn't what it looks like" Tsuna stuttered.

"What have you done to the Tenth's neck?" Gokudera asked.

"We didn't do anything dirty" Haru said.

"What did you say?" Kyoko asked.

"NOTHING" They both screamed.

"Haru, when Hana told you those things you weren't to do that kind of things" Kyoko said.

"What things?" The three boys asked.

"NOTHING" The girls screamed.

"Tenth, did you two really…"

"Well, Haru should go now" Haru said before kissing Tsuna's cheek. "Bye"

"H-Haru wait" Tsuna pleaded. But it was already too late.

"So Tsuna-kun, would you mind explaining how you got that?" Kyoko asked.

"We-well…" Tsuna struggled to say anything. "We should also get going, don't you agree?"

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what you and Haru did yesterday when you went to her house" Kyoko said.

"Nothing happened, really" Tsuna said. "Well, let's go"

"Tenth, wait for me" Gokudera pleaded running after Tsuna to school.

"Wait for me" Yamamoto said.

"I will find out what happened" Kyoko mumbled to herself before running after the boys.

* * *

In between classes, Kyoko had informed Hana of what she had found out and they both decided to keep questioning Tsuna until he'd confess what happened.

"Come on, just tell us already" Hana insisted.

"Tell you what, there's nothing to tell" Tsuna said, trying to dodge the question.

"You were alone with Haru in her house yesterday, something must've happened" Kyoko said.

"Okay, so maybe we got a little carried away. We didn't do anything like what you're thinking" Tsuna lied.

"I'm not buying it" Hana said.

"What are you two implying?" Gokudera asked.

"We're implying that Tsuna and Haru didn't get just a little carried away" Hana said just before the bell ringed.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to class. Bye" Tsuna said, running to class along with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"What are we going to do now?" Kyoko asked.

"How about this, when Tsuna goes to the roof to eat with Haru we'll follow him" Hana suggested.

"I don't know, maybe we should leave them alone" Kyoko said.

"Come on, we're just going to hear what they say, not cut in on their time together" Hana said.

* * *

As Tsuna reached the roof to eat with Haru, Hana and Kyoko made sure they were close enough to hear them but at the same time they wouldn't be found.

"Hello Tsuna-san" Haru greeted.

"Hey Haru" Tsuna greeted, sitting down next to her and releasing a sigh of release.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hana and Kyoko kept asking me about what happened yesterday" He explained, blushing.

"Then why not tell them" Haru suggested.

"We can't tell them" Tsuna said. "I'll just have to keep telling them nothing happened"

"I know what'll cheer you up" Haru said.

"Wha-…"

Before Tsuna could say anything else, Haru pressed her lips against his. Before Tsuna could return the kiss, Haru was already unbuttoning his shirt. When she finally did it, she threw the shirt away and started to work on her own.

"Haru we can't" Tsuna told her, breaking the kiss.

"Do you not have a condom?" She asked.

"I do, but…"

"Then there's no problem" She said.

Finally getting rid of her shirt, she quickly unstrapped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She grabbed Tsuna's hands and put them on her breasts. He started to massage her making her moan in pleasure and arch her back.

Tsuna no longer cared for anything else, he didn't care that he was on the school's roof or that he still had classes later. All he wanted to do now was to be with Haru.

"What do you think you're doing?" Someone asked from behind them.

"K-Kyoko?" Haru and Tsuna asked before quickly covering themselves.

"What do you think you're doing to Haru, Tsuna-kun?" She asked angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"We were here to spy on you, but apparently Kyoko forgot that" Hana said, leaving their hiding spot.

"I'm not going to let Tsuna-kun do this to Haru" Kyoko said.

"But…"

"Don't worry Haru, I'm not going to let him do this to you" Kyoko said.

"Kyoko" Tsuna called.

"Come on Haru" Kyoko said.

"But Haru doesn't want to go" Haru said.

"W-what?" Kyoko asked, surprised.

"We did this yesterday at Haru's house, but it was Haru that seduced Tsuna" Haru explained.

"That's also how we got these on our necks" Tsuna added, pointing to his hickey.

"Please don't tell anyone else" Haru pleaded.

Kyoko was taken aback by what Haru had told her. She turned back to look at Hana but she looked just as surprised as Kyoko did. Sighing, she decided on what to do.

"Fine, we won't tell" She agreed. "But you've got to promise to not do stuff like this in school"

"We promise" Haru agreed. "Haru was just trying to cheer up Tsuna-san"

"Time to go Kyoko, let's give them some time alone" Hana said.

"Okay" Kyoko agreed before turning back to the couple. "But remember our deal"

"We won't" Tsuna said.

As soon as Hana and Kyoko left them alone, Tsuna and Haru stared at each other with slight disappointment.

"What now?" Tsuna asked.

"How about we eat lunch" Haru suggested.

"Sure" He answered.

* * *

The rest of the day was like any other day. Tsuna and Haru had lunch and then went back to class. And later, Tsuna met her at the entrance of her school to walk her home.

"Today was weird" Tsuna said.

"Yeah" Haru agreed.

"Haru, you don't need to do things like that every time I need to cheer up" Tsuna said.

"Well, it wasn't just for your sake" Haru said.

"I suspected as much" Tsuna said, eliciting a giggle from Haru.

"Maybe you'd like to come to Haru's house again sometime" Haru suggested seductively.

"H-Haru?" Tsuna stuttered embarrassed.

"I'm not saying that's all we would do. Haru's just fine being with Tsuna-san" Haru said.

"Me too" Tsuna agreed.

"But, if you'd want we could do more than just being together" Haru said.

"M-maybe, but we've got a lot of time. No need to rush" Tsuna said.

"Yeah" Haru agreed.

They stared at each other's eyes and slowly closed in. And with the promise of a happy future, they kissed.


	8. Dinner, Bath, Or…

Dinner, Bath, Or…

(Chapter 8)

Reborn was sitting outside waiting for Tsuna when something caught his attention. In the air was an eagle very familiar to Reborn. It belonged to the Vongola family.

The eagle dropped the letter and Leon grabbed it with his tongue before handing it to Reborn.

"Thanks, Leon" Reborn thanked.

Upon opening the letter, the stamp of the Dying Will flame.

"It's from the Ninth" Reborn realized. "So, the time has finally come"

* * *

When Tsuna came back home, Reborn was waiting for him.

"Hey Reborn" Tsuna greeted.

"Tsuna, we need to talk" Reborn said. "Let's go to your room"

"Okay" Tsuna agreed.

They both walked up stairs in silence and when they got there, they sat down in front of each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tsuna asked.

"It's time" Reborn said.

"Time for what?" Tsuna asked.

"The time for you to chose if you're going to become the Vongola Tenth" Reborn said.

"W-what?" Tsuna stuttered.

"The Ninth sent me a letter, you have up to a week to chose" Reborn explained. "What do you say?"

"I still have a week to decide" Tsuna said.

"You can't keep ignoring this" Reborn said.

"It's not something I can decide all of a sudden" Tsuna said.

"Fine. But remember, this time you can't run away from this" Reborn said.

* * *

After dinner, Tsuna immediately went up to his room and fell on the bed. It was all too much for him. There was so much he had to take into consideration, including Haru. She already knew about the Vongola, but it was too dangerous and Tsuna didn't want to involve her.

Tsuna had told Reborn multiple times before that he wouldn't become the Tenth boss, but thinking about the future he realized he had two options. Either he would be a nobody with a boring life, or he would join the Vongola.

_Maybe it's better if I worry about this tomorrow. _Tsuna thought.

* * *

Unfortunately for Tsuna, the next day didn't help him in the slightest. Once again he was walking to school with Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tenth, is something wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah, you seem quiet" Yamamoto added.

"I'm fine" Tsuna answered.

"You don't look fine" Somebody said from behind them.

"Hey girls" Yamamoto greeted.

"Hey" Kyoko and Haru greeted.

"What's wrong Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"Like I said, I'm …" Looking at Haru's worried eyes, Tsuna lost any will to lie. She deserved to know, they all did. "The truth is… I got a letter from the Vongola"

"What did it say?" Haru asked.

"It said I had a week to choose if I'm going to become the next boss or not" Tsuna explained.

The news seemed to surprise them all, some more than others. The least surprised and at the same time more excited was Gokudera.

"That's great Tenth, you'll finally become the boss" Gokudera said.

"I guess" Tsuna said. "We should hurry up to school"

"Sure" Gokudera agreed.

"Tsuna-san …"

"I'll see you later, Haru" Tsuna said.

"Wait for me guys" Yamamoto said.

"Me too" Kyoko added. "Bye Haru"

"Bye…"

* * *

During her classes, Haru couldn't help but worry about her boyfriend. She already knew about the Vongola before they went to the future, but after seeing the battle of the future Vongola and Millefiore she was scared.

Not scared of the mafia, she knew of the dangers, but scared for Tsuna. She loved Tsuna and just thinking about what could happen to him brought tears to her eyes.

She knew that Tsuna was strong and had his friends to help him, but never the less she was afraid. But even so, she would stay by his side no matter what he chose.

* * *

Tsuna spent his time in class thinking about his future. He wasn't sure why he had to think about it, after all, he had refused to become the boss many times before. So why was he so undecided that time?

There was only one thing that came to his mind, Haru. If he became the boss, he could give Haru everything she deserved. But if he did join the Vongola, he would put himself, his friends and Haru in danger.

Of course, his friends said that they would follow him, with the exception of Hibari. But he loved Haru and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

* * *

Once again, Tsuna and Haru met on the roof for lunch.

"Hey Haru" Tsuna greeted.

"Hello Tsuna-san" Haru greeted.

They sat down and ate their lunches like usual, but this time there was a strange silence between them.

"Tsuna-san, have you decided about what you're going to choose" Haru asked.

"No" He answered.

"Whatever you choose, Haru promises to stay with you" She said.

"Thank you, Haru" Tsuna thanked before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Haru knew that Tsuna was still troubled. Even though he kissed and was able to put on a smile, she was able to see through that. The kiss was missing the passion and love Tsuna usually put into them. She wanted to help him but she didn't know how, it wasn't her choice.

When they broke the kiss, they went back to the previous silence which further saddened her. She knew she had to cheer him up. She just didn't know how.

That is, until she got the perfect idea.

"Tsuna-san, today Haru can't walk home with you" she said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Haru has something she needs to do" Haru answered.

"Fine. I'll just go with Gokudera and Yamamoto" Tsuna said disappointed. Even when he was troubled like that, he still enjoyed spending time with Haru.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to spend much more time with her, Tsuna allowed himself to temporarily forget about the Vongola and have fun with her.

* * *

After school, Tsuna asked his friends if they wanted to walk home with him but they said they had to be somewhere.

So Tsuna was left to walk home alone with his thoughts.

Another thing that bothered him was the things he would have to do, more specifically the illegal ones. He didn't want to do anything like that.

Finally, he reached his house. But when he entered he noticed something odd. Silence. Usually he would hear Lambo playing around or him mom and Bianchi talking.

_Maybe they went out. _Tsuna thought.

He saw the kitchen's light on, so he went to check it out. And what he saw made him immediately forget about the Vongola.

"Welcome home, _honey_" Haru greeted.

"Ha-Haru? W-what are you we-wearing?" Tsuna stuttered.

Haru was wearing an apron. Nothing else, just a white apron.

"Do you like it?" Haru asked, spinning once in place and showing her naked back side and lack of underwear.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" He asked.

"Haru wanted to cheer you up" She answered.

"But…"

"So _honey, _what would you like to do first? Eat something" Take a bath? Or me?" She asked seductively.

"But…"

Tsuna was interrupted by Haru pressing her lips against his. And unable to hold himself back, he dropped his bag and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

They were so close Haru could feel Tsuna's bulge through the thin piece of cloth 'covering' her. They eventually broke the kiss breathless.

"Let's go to your room" She suggested.

They headed upstairs with Haru pulling Tsuna by the hand, which gave Tsuna a clear view to the wet area between Haru's legs.

Once they reached his room, Tsuna noticed Haru's clothes folded near a corner.

Suddenly, Haru pushed Tsuna onto the bed, surprising him. She untied her apron and let it fall on the floor.

She put herself on top of him and quickly removed his shirt. After it was off, she started to kiss him passionately on the lips while working on taking off his pants.

Tsuna's hands started to caress her back before he couldn't resist anymore and moved them lower, placing one of them on her ass and the other near her entrance.

Before he could do more, Haru broke the kiss and stopped his hand.

"Haru is here to cheer **you** up. You don't have to do anything" Haru said.

"But…"

Haru interrupted him by once again pressing her lips against his. She broke the kiss to pull down his pants and boxers, revealing his erection.

Immediately, she started to kiss and lick all over his manhood, eliciting small moans from Tsuna. She then placed the tip in her mouth and proceeded to bob her head up and down while slowly taking in more and more of his cock.

Pretty soon she was almost able to deep throat his dick and settled for just bobbing her head faster and faster. Unable to contain himself, Tsuna put his hands on Haru's head.

"Sorry Haru, but I can't hold it" Tsuna said, making her completely deep throat him and cuming in her mouth.

Haru seemed to struggle for a bit but was able to swallow all of Tsuna's cum.

"Now, Haru will…"

Haru was the one interrupted this time by Tsuna, switching places with her so that she was the one lying on the bed.

"Tsuna-san, what are you…"

Haru couldn't say anymore because Tsuna began to massage her breasts. He started by massaging one of her breasts one at the time, occasionally switching in between them, then both at the time and eventually sucking on one of them while massaging the other.

Haru arched her back in pleasure and her moans filled the entire house and they only increased once Tsuna's other hand approached her entrance and he placed one finger inside her followed by another one and then another.

As soon as he placed the third finger, Haru came on his fingers. Tsuna moved from on top of her and licked his fingers clean. He then put a condom on and placed himself at her entrance.

Haru nodded, signaling for Tsuna to proceed. Just like last time, he entered slowly. But this time, he didn't stop. Haru still seemed a bit in pain, but he kept thrusting in and out of her slowly and soon enough there were no more signs of pain, just pleasure.

"Faster. Harder. Please" Haru pleaded.

Tsuna did as she asked and started to thrust with all he had. They could both feel their climax coming.

"Tsuna…Haru's going to…"

"Me too Haru"

Haru's nails dug into Tsuna's back and her walls tightened around him as they both came at the same time. Exhausted, Tsuna collapsed next to Haru.

"Thank you" Tsuna thanked.

"For what?" She asked.

"For trying to cheer me up" He answered.

"Haru will always be there to cheer you up" She said.

"I love you, Haru"

"I love you too, Tsuna"

Before he drifted into sleep, Tsuna pulled off the condom and threw it away before pulling his bed sheets over both him and Haru. Once that was done, Tsuna no longer had the energy to remain awake and fell asleep with Haru.


	9. A Day in the Park

A Day in the Park

(Chapter 9)

Tsuna woke up early in the morning, for once, and saw Haru under the covers with him. He felt mixed feelings about the situation. On one hand, he couldn't be happier, after all that he was going through, Haru still found a way to cheer him up.

On the other hand, Haru had spent the night in his house, in his room. Surely her parents would be worried about her. Knowing this, Tsuna thought about waking her up, but a look at her peaceful sleeping face stopped Tsuna.

He took a look at his clock. It was almost time for her mother to come wake him up so he had to quickly get out of bed. Unfortunately for him, his legs were tangled with Haru's and while he was trying to slip out of bed, he accidently woke Haru up.

"Good morning Tsuna-san" Haru greeted, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning Haru" Tsuna greeted back before remembering his problematic situation. "Quickly, we need to get dressed"

"Why?" She asked.

"It's already morning" He explained. "Your parents are probably worried"

"Don't worry, Haru told them she was going to a sleepover with some friends" She reassured. "Just come back to bed"

"Haru, my mom is going to come here to wake me up any moment now, so …"

Tsuna was interrupted by a knock on the door. The door slowly opened, making Tsuna's heart skip a beat.

"Tsuna, come get breakfast down… stairs…"

Tsuna's mom opened the door and saw Tsuna and Haru both under the bed covers, completely naked.

"I-I d-didn't know Ha-Haru was spending the ni-night here, she c-can eat b-breakfast with us t-too" Tsuna's mom said leaving the room.

When she closed the door, Tsuna and Haru heard a thump outside due to Tsuna's mother passing out. They quickly put their clothes on, blushing, and went to check on Tsuna's mom.

Tsuna picked up his mom and carried her downstairs to the kitchen, where everybody was already eating breakfast, with Haru following close behind. When they saw Tsuna carrying his mom, everybody stopped eating to stare at him. Haru still hadn't shown herself.

"What happened this time?" Bianchi asked.

"W-well, I-I…You see H-Haru kind of spent the night here" Tsuna stuttered just as Haru entered the kitchen.

"G-good morning" Haru greeted.

Haru's appearance made everybody in the room, except Lambo, speechless. Even Reborn seemed slightly taken back. Tsuna placed his mom in one of the empty chairs for her to rest.

"W-we should go now" Tsuna suggested.

"Y-yeah" Haru agreed.

* * *

After they went back up to get their bags from Tsuna's room, they headed for where Tsuna normally met with his friends, but they didn't get far until their lack of breakfast took a toll on them.

"Haru is really hungry" Haru complained.

"We totally forgot about breakfast" Tsuna said. "I wish we could just skip school to go eat somewhere"

"Can't we?" Haru asked, playfully.

"I think my grades are low enough already" Tsuna joked.

"Come on, one time won't hurt" Haru said tugging at his hand for him to accompany her.

"I-I guess" Tsuna agreed.

As soon as Tsuna agreed, Haru easily pulled along by the hand to somewhere he didn't know. Haru was in such a hurry, they didn't even notice Gokudera and Yamamoto standing where they were moments ago.

"Where are they going? School is that way" Yamamoto said, pointing to the opposite direction they were heading.

"That stupid woman is going to be the end of me" Gokudera scoffed.

"Come on don't be like that" Yamamoto said.

"Let's just go" Gokudera said.

* * *

Eventually, Haru ended up dragging Tsuna to her house.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Tsuna asked.

"Haru's parents are working late today, it's fine" Haru reassured.

"What are we even doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Haru's going to make breakfast" She answered.

They went into the kitchen where Tsuna took a seat and Haru started to make them something to eat. After a few minutes, Haru put on the table two plates with towers of delicious looking pancakes.

"Wow, they look amazing Haru" Tsuna complemented.

"T-thank you" She thanked, blushing, before sitting down.

"They taste amazing too" Tsuna added.

"R-really?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind eating everyday" He answered.

"L-l-like w-we were li-living to-together?" She stuttered.

"W-well, I guess so" He answered, blushing just as much as Haru.

There was an awkward pause between them. They were still too young to think about stuff like that, and honestly Tsuna didn't want to talk about the future right now.

"Tsuna-san" Haru called. "Haru doesn't know if she should be asking this, but have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"No, not yet" He answered.

"Haru already told you, she would stay with you" She said.

"I know, it's just that I don't know if I can do what the mafia does" He explained.

"Well, moving on. What do you want to do next?" Haru asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to the park" Tsuna suggested.

"That sounds great" Haru agreed.

* * *

After they finished eating, they headed for a walk in the park. But when they got there, it was pretty much empty.

Everybody was either at school or at work. And with the exception of a few elderly, they were alone.

They decided to sit down under a tree. Tsuna was sitting down with his back against the tree and Haru was lying down across Tsuna with her head resting on his lap.

"I'm glad we came here today, it's so peaceful" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, it is" Haru agreed.

"Thank you" Tsuna thanked.

"For what" Haru asked.

"You said you would always be there to cheer me up, and that's exactly what you did" Tsuna explained. "You do so much for me, I sometimes feel like I don't deser-"

"Stop" Haru interrupted, sitting up so that she could look Tsuna in his eyes. "I love you, that's why I had to cheer you up"

"I love you too" Tsuna said before they both leaned into a small kiss.

Haru then laid back down and set her down on Tsuna's lap, which she happened to find quite comfortable, while Tsuna undid her ponytail and proceeded to run his fingers through it.

"Also…" Tsuna started.

"Also what?" Haru asked.

"Back then, when you said that eating your food everyday would be like we were living together" He explained. "I think I would like that"

"Re-really?" She asked, facing way from Tsuna so that he couldn't see her blushing.

"Yeah, really" He answered. "Wouldn't you?"

"Haru would like that too" She answered, still blushing.

There was silence for a few minutes. Haru couldn't see it, but Tsuna was blushing just as much as she was. And Tsuna couldn't see it, but Haru had soon fallen asleep in his lap-pillow.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru said in her sleep.

"What is it Haru?" He asked.

"Tsuna-san…" She repeated.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"Tsuna-san, come back to bed" She said.

"She's asleep" Tsuna said.

"Come back to bed, Haru still…"

"Hmm? Still what?" He asked.

"Haru still hasn't had enough" She said.

"W-what is she dreaming about?" Tsuna asked to no one, picturing what could be happening in her dream.

"Haru wants more… more…"

"M-more what?" He asked.

"More cake please" She said, causing Tsuna to sweat drop.

During the rest of her sleep, Haru was pretty much quiet with the exception of the often call for Tsuna. The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful until Haru finally woke up.

"Where is Haru?" She asked, sitting up.

"You fell asleep, you are still in the park" He answered.

"Sorry Haru fell asleep, it was just too comfy" She apologized.

"You don't need to apologize" He reassured. "What do you want to do next?"

"Let's go get ice cream" She said.

"Sure" He agreed.

Luckily, they found someone selling ice cream right there on the park. And unlike that time on the mall, this time Tsuna was able to hold himself back.

"You really like sweets, don't you?" Tsuna asked.

"They're Haru's favorite food" She explained. "By the way, isn't it about time for school to finish?"

"I think it is" Tsuna answered.

"Do you think we should go home?" Haru asked disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well, if you want we could stay here a little longer" He suggested.

"Yay" Haru cheered.

Grabbing his hand, Haru pulled Tsuna to a nearby fountain and they both sat down eating their ice creams.

"Tsuna-san" Haru called. "What happens if you accept becoming the boss?"

"I don't know, I think for now they just want to know what I'm going to do so I don't think I would have to travel somewhere just yet"

"Where would you travel?" She asked.

"Well, the main family is located in Italy, so I guess I would have to go there at some point" He explained.

"If you go to Italy, will you have to stay there?" She asked.

"I… don't know" He said. "If you don't want to come with me, I understand"

"Haru will stay with you" She reassured.

"Haru, please try to think about this a little more, don't you want to do something more with your life?" He asked.

"Of course Haru does, she wants to be a fashion designer, but she can do that in Italy" She answered.

"You would be leaving your parents behind and friends behind" He explained.

"Haru likes to see new places and Haru could visit her parents a lot of times" She retorted.

"You would have to learn how to speak Italian" He said.

"Haru would love to learn it" She said.

"But…"

"Haru is staying with you and that's final" She interrupted.

"Haru…"

"Please, Tsuna-san. What Haru wants the most is to be with you" She said as she started to cry.

"Haru, please don't cry" He pleaded, hugging her.

"T-then say t-that we-we'll n-never be away f-from each other"

"We won't, I promise I'll never let anything come in between us"

"Thank you" Haru thanked, breaking the hug and looking into Tsuna's eyes.

Slowly, they leaned into each other. Neither of them wanted to be away from the other. Neither the Vongola nor anything else would come in between them. They wouldn't let it.

They pressed their lips against each other's and felt their past sadness and fears melt away and make path for a bright future of happiness together.


	10. Decision

Decision

(Chapter 10)

After they broke the kiss, they eventually decided to head home. Like usual Tsuna walked Haru to her house and when they got there Haru gave Tsuna a quick peck on his lips before they both said their goodbies.

On Tsuna's way home, Tsuna no longer felt the burden of the choice he would have to take weighing him down. Haru's support, kindness, caring and affection really helped him feel like the decision didn't matter as much.

But he knew that it did matter.

When he got home and went up to his room, he saw Reborn there waiting for him.

"Have you made a decision yet?" Reborn asked.

"Not yet" Tsuna answered.

"And what exactly is stopping you from choosing" He asked. "We've been to the future. You know you can succeed as the boss"

"I-I just don't think I could live with the things I would have to do, I don't…"

"And what exactly do you think you would have to do?" Reborn asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, normal mafia things, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Tsuna, think of the Ninth. Does he look like he would do things like that?" Reborn said.

"No, but…"

"The Vongola is a mafia only by name. The first created it to protect his home, his friends and his family and just like the Ninth, you can do the same" Reborn explained. "So, what do you say?"

"I…I…"

"Tsuna. Reborn. Come eat dinner" Tsuna's mom called.

"W-we should go" Tsuna suggested. "But I'll think about it"

"Fine" Reborn agreed, reluctantly before leaving the room.

As soon as he left the room, Tsuna quickly shut the door and fell onto the bed.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself. "Am I really considering this?"

"Tsuna. Dinner"

"I'm going" Tsuna said.

* * *

After dinner, Tsuna asked Reborn to come talk to him in his room.

"What do you want now?" Reborn asked.

"If, hypothetically, I accepted to become the Tenth, would I have to leave from here?" Tsuna asked.

"Probably yes" He answered. "Your future self had a base here, but that's about it"

"I see" Tsuna said.

"Haru and the others can go with you" Reborn added. "Including your mom"

"When would I have to go?" Tsuna asked.

"They wouldn't leave the Vongola to a kid so probably only after you turn 18" Reborn answered.

"Thanks Reborn, but I think I need to speak with the others first" Tsuna said.

"Sure" Reborn said. "You still have a few days"

Tsuna couldn't believe what was happening. A few days ago, the idea of becoming the Tenth seemed crazy to him but now… Tsuna couldn't take it anymore, he needed to rest. He would leave it for the next day.

* * *

The next day, as Tsuna was walking to school with his friends, he couldn't get the previous day's conversation with Reborn out of his head.

"Where were you two yesterday?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. Me and Gokudera saw you two take off before we even got a chance to say 'hi'" Yamamoto added.

"Oh, you saw us?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, we did" Gokedera answered.

"W-well, I wasn't feeling too well so Haru offered to take care of me" Tsuna answered. He wasn't lying. He really wasn't feeling too well and Haru did help cheer him up.

"Oh, I see. We thought you two had run off somewhere" Gokuedera joked.

"O-of course not" Haru said.

"So how are you now, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm feeling better, thank you" Tsuna said.

"We should get going, Haru doesn't want to be late" Haru suggested, locking arms with Tsuna.

"Sure, let's go" Tsuna agreed.

* * *

During class, Tsuna felt really nervous about talking to his friends and eating lunch with Haru. She had already said she would go with him, but his friends might not want to come and he certainly wouldn't force them.

But he needed them by his side.

* * *

Again, Tsuna went up to the roof to meet Haru. She was standing near the edge waiting for him.

"Hello Tsuna-san" Haru greeted.

"Hey Haru" Tsuna greeted.

"Are you hungry? Haru made some …"

"Haru" Tsuna interrupted. "Before we eat, I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" She asked.

"Yesterday when I got home, Reborn was waiting in my room to talk to me" He explained. "He told me a lot of things I didn't know about the Vongola and now… I can't think of any reason not to accept the offer"

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I think I want to become the Vongola's tenth boss" Tsuna answered.

"Will you leave Namimori?" She asked.

"Reborn said I would only have to go to Italy after I turned 18" Tsuna explained. "He also said that you and the others could also come"

"Then in a few years we'll both go" She reassured.

"Thank you, Haru. For staying with me" Tsuna thanked.

"Always. Haru already told you that" She said.

"I know" Tsuna said, hugging her.

"And maybe moving to Italy and becoming the head of a mafia won't be so bad" Tsuna said.

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT?"

Tsuna and Haru both turned to the only door to the roof to see Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto staring at them with wide eyes.

"Tsuna-kun, what did you just say?" Kyoko asked, she had been the one who screamed earlier.

"Tenth… You're really going to become the boss. I'm so happy for you" Gokudera said.

"W-what are y-you guys do-doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"We noticed, you were paying less attention to class than usual so we thought you were worried about something" Yamamoto explained.

"Never mind that. Tsuna-kun, are you really going away and taking Haru with you to someplace dangerous?" Kyoko asked.

"W-well…"

"Yes, we are" Haru interrupted. "Tsuna-san is going to become the boss and Haru's going with him to Italy"

"The hell you are. If anyone is going to help Tenth with the Vongola, it will be me" Gokudera said.

"I'm going too. Can't let you guys have all the fun" Yamamoto said.

"Actually I haven't really decided, but Reborn said that you could all go" Tsuna informed.

"All right" Yamamoto cheered.

"STOP" Kyoko screamed, causing everybody to shut up. "So you're all going away to Italy, just like that?"

"Well, no. Only when I turn 18" Tsuna answered.

"And you're just going to leave your other friends behind?" She asked.

"I…"

"And what about my brother? Will you take him it you?" She asked.

"I can't make him come, but if he wants to come with us I can't stop him either" Tsuna answered.

"And what about…"

"Kyoko, enough" Haru said, putting a stop to her rant. "We aren't going yet and we can always visit"

"And Kyoko…" Tsuna started. "If you're worried about your brother, you could probably come with us"

"Re-really?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure" Tsuna answered.

"Tenth, don't just go out handing seats for Italy like that" Gokudera said.

"By the way, could you ask your brother if he wants to go? Lambo will obviously come with us, but I doubt Mukuro or Hibari will" Tsuna joked even though it was probably the truth.

"Sure, I'll ask him. Is your mom going too?" She asked.

"Maybe, I haven't even told Reborn if I'm going to accept" Tsuna answered.

"So, is everybody clear?" Haru asked.

Everybody just nodded in response.

"Then get out of the roof, you've intruded on our time long enough" Haru scolded with a glare that caused all of them, except Tsuna, to immediately flee from the roof.

"Well, now that that's settled. Are you hungry?" Haru asked.

"S-sure" Tsuna stuttered.

* * *

After school, Tsuna and Haru were walking home as usual when Haru got an idea.

"Tsuna-san, could we go somewhere before we go home?" She asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Tsuna asked.

"You'll see" She said, pulling Tsuna by the hand.

* * *

A little while later, Haru and Tsuna arrived at the amusement park and Haru dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

"So this is where you wanted to go" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, do you remember what happened here?" She asked.

"How could I forget? This is where we started dating" He answered.

"Want to go inside?" She asked.

"Sure" He answered.

They eventually got in and were able to once again see all of Namimori. It reminded both of them of all the good moments they shared. When they first met, their first kiss and every single moment they spent together.

"Whether you accept or refuse becoming the boss, Haru just hopes we can have more moments like these" She said.

"Me too" He agreed.

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"Of course" He answered. "I love being with you at all time, these moments are no exception"

"Do you want Haru to come with you for when you tell Reborn your answer?" She asked.

"I could use some support, thank you" He answered.

After a few minutes, they finally got out of the Ferris wheel and were headed for the main gate. And to their surprise, there stood the person the needed to see.

"I had a feeling you would be here" Reborn said.

"Re-Reborn, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"You said you would give your answer after you talked to your friends" Reborn explained. "So, what is it?"

"W-well, I-I…" Tsuna was at loss for words. Haru noticed this hand grabbed his hand with her own causing him to look at her. Their eyes met and Tsuna immediately felt reassured by her mesmerizing brow eyes and with a newfound confidence he turned to Reborn once more.

"Reborn, I will become the next boss" Tsuna answered, causing Reborn to smirk because he was probably already expecting this.

"Very well. I'll inform the Ninth of your decision" Reborn said.

"So that's it?" Tsuna asked.

"For now" Reborn answered. "Oh, there's one last thing actually"

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll start learning how to speak Italian" Reborn said.

"What? Already?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, as well as any others that are coming with us, including Haru" Reborn said.

"Haru'll start studying tomorrow too" Haru said.

"You really will make a great wife for a mafia boss" Reborn said, making Haru blush. "Now let's go Tsuna, dinner is almost ready"

"O-Ok, bye Haru" Tsuna said, walking behind Reborn.

"Bye Tsuna-san" Haru said.

"So Tsuna, in a couple of years you'll be in charge of a world famous mafia" Reborn said. "What will you do then?"

"I have no idea how he Vongola work so I don't know" Tsuna answered.

"Maybe you'll end up marrying Haru soon after becoming the boss" Reborn said.

"Re-reborn" Tsuna stuttered, blushing.

"Do you no want to?" Reborn asked with a smirk.

"I…I didn't say that" Tsuna said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see" Reborn said.

* * *

The End…Maybe

(Possible sequel)


End file.
